villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pawnee
The Pawnee are the central antagonistic faction of the 1990 legendary Kevin Costner film Dances with Wolves, and posthumous antagonists in its sequel The Holy Road. They are a vicious tribe of Pawnee Indians who plan to exterminate the Sioux at any cost. The chief was portrayed by Wes Studi, who also played Magua, while the other warriors were portrayed by Buffalo Child, Clayton Big Eagle, and Richard Leader Charge. History ''Dances with Wolves'' During Christine Gunther's childhood, a tribe of Pawnee Indians arrive and she and her best friend, Willie notice them as her mother orders them to stay. As their fathers order them to leave, they kill both of them and Christine is forced to flee as the Pawnee massacre the rest of her family and presumably Willie. She is eventually adopted by a Sioux tribe led by Ten Bears and given the name "Stands With A Fist". While Timmons is camping out in the plains, they observe the smoke in the distance and believe it's white settlers. The subordinates are concerned that they might have guns, but the leader makes up his mind to go down there and kill them. They head out to investigate and the chief shoots arrows at him. Timmons tries to flee, but the chief continues to shoot at him. The other Indians arrive and Timmons begs them not to hurt his mules. The lead warrior scalps Timmons alive (off-screen) and he lets out a scream of pain. The Indians let out a shout of victory and they leave with Timmons' mules as the leader carries the scalp on his tomahawk. After John Dunbar finds peace with the Sioux, he decides to go to war with the Pawnee to defend their camp. The Pawnee cross the valley and kill the dogs as they arrive at the camp. As they launch an attack, Dunbar and the Sioux warriors emerge from their tepees and attack with guns. Dunbar pins one Pawnee warrior down, but the warrior headbutts him and overpowers him. He tries to stab him, but Dunbar pulls out his gun and shoots him. One of the Pawnee warriors sneaks into Pretty Shield's tepee and prepares to kill them, but Stone Calf stops him, allowing Pretty Shield to beat him to death. Another Pawnee warrior tears into another tepee, but Stands With A Fist shoots him. While Dunbar and the Sioux easily manage to defeat the Pawnee and chase them off, the Pawnee leader brutally kills Stone Calf from behind. As he realizes the other warriors are being driven away, Smiles A Lot and the other children shoot an arrow into his leg, causing him to scream in pain. He tries to chase them away, but Sioux reinforcements arrive and chase him into the river. He tries to escape, but finds himself completely surrounded by Dunbar and the Sioux. As the chief lets out a yell, he is fatally shot by the Sioux. After the Sioux rescue Dunbar from the Union soldiers, he and Stands With A Fist leave their tribe and the Sioux are forced to flee their winter camps before the U.S. Army could capture them. The U.S. Army search the mountains and arrive at the Sioux camp with their Pawnee scouts, but find nothing. The Pawnee search for traces of the Sioux tribe as a wolf howls in the distance. ''The Holy Road'' The Pawnee were mentioned by Kicking Bird as he explains that enemy tribes like Pawnee and Utes don't bother them for a long time after they're defeated, while white men would still relentlessly pursue their tribe when they are being persecuted by a band of white rangers. When Smiles A Lot gets attacked by white soldiers, he hallucinates at the sight of Pawnee and Ute warriors attacking each other in the sky. It was later mentioned that the Pawnee were responsible for killing Kicking Bird's mother as they massacred the villagers and cooked their heads. Quotes Victims *Mr. Gunther *Willie's Father *Mrs. Gunther *Willie's Mother *Several kids *Willie (presumably) *Timmons *Dogs *Stone Calf Gallery Images Toughest Pawnee.jpg|The Toughest Pawnee. Pawnee shoot at Timmons.jpg|The Pawnee Chief shooting at Timmons. Videos Stands With A Fist Remembers (Director's Cut)|The Pawnee massacring Stands With A Fist's family. Pawnee Execution of Timmons (Director's Cut)|The Pawnee killing Timmons. Pawnee Attack Village (Director's Cut)|The Pawnee's battle against Dunbar and the Sioux. Trivia *In real-life, Pawnee and other Native American tribes were being driven out of their lands by the Sioux with guns, which forced them to become allies of the U.S. Government. **In addition, Dunbar was associated with the Pawnee instead of the Sioux. *Despite being the central antagonists, their role in the film is small. *The Pawnee leader shot Timmons with 5 arrows, but when Timmons begs him not to hurt his mules, there is one more arrow on his chest. *In the book, the tribe they fought were Comanches instead of Sioux. The reason for this change was because of the area the film took place. *They are commonly mistaken as the main antagonists. However, Sergeant Bauer is the true main antagonist, as he plays a far greater threat than them and has bigger plans than anyone else. *Although they were killed halfway to introduce the real main antagonist, they served as the Heavy as it was their murder of Timmons that drove the plot of the film. *In real-life, on of the Pawnee actors, Richard Leader Charge, is the husband of the late Doris Leader Charge, the actress who played Pretty Shield. Category:Organizations Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Partners in Crime Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Barbarian Category:Egotist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Genocidal Category:Male Category:Opportunists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Amoral Category:The Heavy Category:Brutes Category:Western Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Cannibals